WITCH with men
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Will just found out that there are other gaurdians of the veil in an alternate dimension, and they are men. Phobos is gay, and what are these people in Japan at a Host club, rated M for rape, YAOI, and swearing later on.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN W.I.T.C.H, Escaflowne, Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Naruto, and any other show mentioned here.

Chapter One: W is for Will and William

"I'M LATE!" yelled Will as her mom drove her to her new school, Will heard a sound that was remotely close to a herd of elephants running on the sidewalk. She turned her head to the side to see a young boy with her same hair color run passed the car and towards the school. Soon Will got to Sheffield Institute and stopped the same boy was glaring at an african american femlae who was glaring at an african american male who was infact just glancing at the building.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME AS ME?" she yelled and the boy looked at her.

"What is your name then?" he asked and the girl growled, "Taranee Cook."

"Ahhh but you see my dearest girl my name is Tarnee Cook," said the boy then he froze when a young boy with brown hair pounced on him and said, "Hey looks like someone got a girlfriend."

"Shut up Iram," said Tarnee then he turned to the red head who had seemed to have spaced out, "Oy Will, Will, WILLIAM!"

"Huh oh hi Tarnee I was just thinking about Japan this school is kind of like the schools over there," said William and Will looked over at him and asked, "What is your last name?"

"Vandom and let me guess your last name is Vandom ne?" he asked and Will nodded then noticed something about him.

"Hey you children there you should be in class," said the principle coming down the stairs just as two other boys came in one with long blonde hair and the other with long black hair that was pulled back.

_This is going to be a long day. _Thought Will as she got out of her class and started to walk then she saw something, William was talking with his friends when all of a sudden Hay Lin came up and spoke to them, the boy with the long black hair nodded and spoke back to her. Soon Hay Lin came running up and said, "Sorry my Grandma was interested in them as well."

"Okay but if Iram makes a comment on my hair color one more time I swear he would wish he were never born," said Irma growling slightly, "Iram, Tarnee, and Hi Lin is in our class."

"Let me guess that a good day turned to hell in just a few seconds, right?" asked Will, Irma nodded and glanced behind her to see the boys following them and Iram snickering while pointing to her.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Irma and Iram looked at her and said, "Oh nothing just that we know about a Sleeping Beauty play and I signed, you, me, Will, William, Taranee, Tarnee, Charles, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Dilandau I mean Hi Lin to be the two main characters."

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Irma and Iram snickered and said, "You heard me chocolate head."

"Peanut butter head," said Irma, soon Irma and Iram started to bicker with each other like little children.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tarnee and Taranee, soon they started to bicker, Hay Lin noticed that the only ones who were not fighting was Will, William, her, Hi Lin, Cornelia _Okay scratch that she just started a fight with Charles. _Thought Hay Lin watching the blonde girl argue with the major hot boy who was saying his response to her calmly and gently. Hay Lin saw that Will and William was talking about the math homework and started to become friends.

_That only leaves me and Hi Lin who is doing something with his sketch book. _Thought Hay Lin as she peeked over Hi Lin's shoulder to see him drawing a girl she couldn't see who it was since they had ended up at the 'Silver Dragon'.

"Ahhh Hay Lin I see you made it here with out any trouble I hope?" asked Yan Lin, Hay Lins' grandmother coming out of the 'Silver Dragon' with a smile on her face.

"Besides the bickering teens behind me?" asked Hay Lin pointing at the people who were still fighting.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Hi Lin and everyone froze and stopped fighting and walked into the restaurant.

"Okay that was different," said Iram but then he shut his mouth because Hi Lin glared at him as they sat down.

"I see you have already met each other so let me begin." Said Yan Lin and everyone began to listen to her and her story.

-Few days later-

"Hey Will wait up," said William and Will turned around and smiled saying, "Well if it isn't my boy side wasn't that story weird?"

"Yeah well not as weird as my dad," said William earning an eyebrow quirk from Will, "What he is, but hey he would love your 'Heart of Kandrakar"

"What do you mean?" asked Will and William grinned, "Well every since my mom left, my dad kind of turned into another mother and his favorite color is pink."

"Oh," said Will then all of a sudden she screamed as a portal appeared in front of them and she was grabbed by a long snake's tail. William growled and jumped into the portal before it closed.

-In Meridian-

William followed the snake until it got into the castle, William cursed his bad luck because he forgot his heart as well. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by the same snake dude who had caught Will.

"Let me go!" screamed William as he was dragged into what he thought was the throne room. William looked up to see Willl wrapped in rose vines and in front of her was a man. _Is this Phobos? _He thought as he was dragged forward and was forced to kneel in front of the Prince.

"Who is this?" asked Phobos walking over to William and used his finger to lift his chin. This made William grin, then he swung his leg up and kicked Phobos in the stomach, Phobos yelped and William stood up and ran over to Will as she struggled to get free.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Will and William looked behind him and yelped as the snake man's tail wrapped around him and dragged him back to Phobos. Still wrapped up William made some hand signs and yelled, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Soon clones surrounded him and the snake man grinned as he wiped out all of his clones and tightened his grip on William who yelped out.

"Does this boy want out?" asked the snake man and William glared up at the snake man, "Then tell us your name."

"It's William," said William trying not to gasp for air, Phobos walked over to him and pulled William's face to his and captured his lips. Then he pulled away and said, "Bring William to my room please."

With that William was wisked away as Will was brought to the dungeon in a cage.

Sorry this is all I can write please review.

William-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Me- What?

Will- I think he is angry that you had Phobos steal his first kiss.

Me- Sorry I couldn't resist.

William- Mate

Me- Yay you and I quoted Jack Sparrow.

William- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Me- Man


	2. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
